1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and more particularly to a multi-domain liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display technology has gained significant progress, and the market demand for liquid crystal display is booming. The display quality of a liquid crystal display is essential in the display industry. Currently, wide angle technology has gradually become an important factor in the quality assessment of the liquid crystal display. In the wide angle technology, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technology attracts more and more interest.
In general, the liquid crystal display includes two polarizers, a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is used for providing a light source to the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel is disposed between the two polarizers. The liquid crystal display panel includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer which is disposed between the two substrates. Several pixel electrodes are disposed on one of the substrates. To provide multi domains, the pixel electrodes are patterned and divided into regions. Here, the pixel electrode includes two symmetric sub-electrode structures, for example. Each sub-electrode structure includes a stem electrode and several branch electrodes. The branch electrodes are symmetrically connected to the stem electrode.
Referring to FIG. 1, a partial diagram of the liquid crystal pointing arrows corresponding to the liquid crystal layer of a pixel electrode is shown. When a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, the electrical field changes the directions of the liquid crystal pointing arrows, as indicated in the region A1 at the junction between two sub-electrode structures in FIG. 1. When the directions of the liquid crystal pointing arrows in the region A1 are chaotic to form nodes, streaks will occur to the display frame of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel will be decreased during display. Or, the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel may become inconsistent during the display of frames so as to deteriorate the display quality. Besides, the generation of streaks normally increases the time for the liquid crystal display panel to resume the stable state. As a result, how to provide a liquid crystal display with excellent display quality has become an imminent task for the industries.